The present invention is directed to air moving or air handling units, and especially to air handling devices in which blower housing apparatuses are contained, such as in an HVAC (Heating Ventilating Air Conditioning) system.
Air handling units for HVAC systems are typically constrained in their physical dimensions to conform with predetermined industry standards. The relevant industry standards are predicated, at least in part, upon a requirement that some components of HVAC systems must be amenable to installation in a residential attic, closet or other restricted space. Such space-restricted components must, therefore, be restricted to a particular “footprint” and be passable through an access opening to the attic, closet or other restricted space. Space utilization within such components is therefore a constraint in their design. Air handling units for use in a residential HVAC system are, by way of example and not by way of limitation, among such components.
Typical air handling units include an evaporator unit and a blower unit. In some air handling units if a blower unit is placed too close to an associated evaporator unit a problem is created because condensate can be entrained in high velocity air flow from the evaporator unit through the blower unit and cause water damage in the space served by the HVAC system, such as a home or an office. A contributing factor to this problem is the typical bluff shape presented by the housing containing the blower unit to approaching air from the evaporator unit. The bluff shape restricts the air flow channel as the air flows from the evaporator, between the blower housing and a surrounding cabinet, through the blower unit and to the exhaust area of the air handling unit. Such a restricting of air flow area increases speed of the air flow and thereby permits entrained moisture to be carried through the air handling unit to the area being serviced by the HVAC system. As a result of these factors, blower housings are typically placed a separation distance from evaporator units to permit entrained moisture to fall out of air before the air enters the blower unit. Such a design occupies space unnecessarily. Further, the restricted air flow required by such designs contributes to lower static pressure performance and lower efficiency.
There is a need for a design for an air handling unit that occupies no greater “footprint” than presently dictated by industry standards, that still passes through predetermined openings such as openings accessing attics, closets or other restricted spaces, and that permits freer air flow to enhance static pressure performance and efficiency without entraining moisture in flowing air provided to a serviced area.